The Weekend We Were In Love
by RainyRain123
Summary: Seol masih saja tertawa, dan Jung belum melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka. Dunia belum ingin berhenti membuat mereka jatuh cinta berkali-kali, lagi dan lagi, di antara perbedaan ini. [JungSeol, headcanon, future-fic]


_Cheese in the Trap belongs to Soonkki. Cover art belongs to me. I used Owl City's On the Wing lyrics for the title. I take nothing except pleasure (and huge fangirling feelings) from making this fic._

 _Note: JungSeol (absolutely), headcanon, future-fic, ficlets._ _May contain spoiler_ _. Saya putuskan Seol memanggil 'Jung' alih-alih 'Sunbae', supaya lebih nyambung dengan plot fik ini dan translasi webtoon Indonesia. Terima kasih dan selamat membaca._

* * *

 **The Weekend We Were In Love**

[Dan mereka menemukan tempat untuk pulang]

* * *

 ** _(07:26)_**

Seol tidak ingat bagaimana, tapi ia tiba-tiba terbangun mendengar denting sesuatu dari tempat yang jauh.

Dia menatap langit-langit putih, sendirian di atas tilam. Kakinya memelintir selimut dan dia menempati hampir seluruh spasi di kasur. Aneh. Dia tidak punya tempat tidur sebesar ini, rasanya. Dengan selimut biru dan wangi cemara ...

"Oh, sudah bangun?"

Seseorang berdiri di ambang pintu. Seorang laki-laki. Dengan senyum, spatula dan wangi roti panggang yang menyentil Seol untuk terduduk sadar.

Dia terbatuk karena memaksa sebuah senyuman. "J-Jung?"

Jung menanggapinya dengan tawa kecil dan anggukan kepala. "Ayo, keluar sini. Kita sarapan."

"Apa?" Seol melempar selimut serampangan sebelum menghampirinya. "Kau memasak?"

"Yup. Sedikit. Kau tahu aku tidak jago masak, 'kan." Jung memberinya senyum lagi.

"Tapi—" wanita itu mengacak rambutnya yang sudah kusut. Merasa kecewa dan bersalah. "Maaf! Harusnya aku yang—"

"Nah, nah. Biarlah. Akan ada banyak waktu untukmu membuatkan sarapan. Lagipula," Jung mencubit ujung hidung Seol, "ini hari yang istimewa."

Seol membiarkan dirinya terbengong. Seperti mimpi. Ini semua terasa seperti mimpi, terlalu indah untuk terjadi. Dia berkali-kali mengerjapkan matanya. "Apa aku sedang bermimpi?"

"Apa?"

"Jung, berapa hasil dua puluh lima ditambah tiga puluh persen dari tujuh puluh?"

"Empat puluh enam."

"Benar," Seol menepuk kepalanya pelan. "Jadi ini bukan mimpi."

Jung terlihat berusaha menahan senyumnya, walaupun tidak banyak berhasil. "Tentu saja bukan. Kalau mimpi, apa ini akan terasa nyata?"

Jung mendekat dan memeluknya erat. Aroma masakan menguar dari serat pakaiannya yang wangi. Tangannya memainkan ujung rambut Seol, yang tersenyum tanpa sadar.

Yah, kalau ini mimpi pun dia tidak akan mau terbangun.

.

* * *

 ** _(08:59)_**

"Berkebun?"

Mereka sedang menghabiskan satu cangkir teh terakhir di ruang makan, saat Seol tiba-tiba menawarkan gagasan itu.

"Mm-hm. Aku ingin melakukannya. Yang kecil saja. Seperti menanam bunga untuk hiasan di beranda."

Jung mengangguk. "Ide yang bagus."

"Oh, boleh?" Seol lantas berdiri dan bertingkah seakan sedang mendapatkan beasiswa pascasarjana. "Aku sudah menyiapkannya juga! Tunggu sebentar."

Dan Jung tidak bisa tidak tertawa. Melihat Seol melompat-setengah-berlari dengan semangat untuk membuka kardus berukuran sedang di dekat pintu masuk. Ketika rambut kuncir ekor kudanya yang berayun-ayun lucu saat dia bergerak, Jung pikir pagi ini sudah terlalu baik untuk berakhir.

"Tada~!" Seol akhirnya menghampiri dengan dua pot kecil kosong. "Akan kuletakkan di beranda."

"Mau kubantu?"

Jung mengulurkan tangannya, Seol menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak yang ini, karena aku yang mau mengatur letaknya. Bawa tanahnya saja, Jung. Ada di kotak itu juga. Oh, dan sekop! Kita perlu dua sekop."

"Bagaimana kau bisa menyiapkan ini semua, coba?"

"Aku sudah lama memikirkan ...," Seol mengangkat bahu, tampak jelas malu, "yah, memikirkan bahwa kita harus melakukannya. Di sini. Kau tidak suka berkebun?"

"Hm, tidak juga. Aku suka apa pun yang kaulakukan."

Jung mendapati semu merah menempati wajah wanita itu. Mereka sudah lama bersama-sama, tapi Jung selalu suka jika Seol salah tingkah seperti sekarang. Soalnya, dia jadi lucu sekali.

"Mau menanam apa?" Jung mengangkat kantung besar berisi tanah saat Seol kembali dari beranda.

"Oh ... kaktus? Aku juga menaruhnya di kotak ini, tapi biar aku yang mengambilnya."

"Kenapa?"

Seol menaikkan alis. "Huh? Karena aku yang mau berkebun."

"Bukan. Kenapa kaktus?"

Wanita itu menatapnya kosong selama beberapa detik. Mengumpulkan jawaban, agaknya. Hingga akhirnya dia berkata, "Kau tahu kalau kaktus akan mati jika diberi perhatian berlebih? Aku suka filosofi itu. Dia tumbuhan tangguh di mataku."

"Maksudmu karena menyimpan air dan bertahan di gurun gersang?"

"Iya." Seol melambaikan kaktus mungil di tangannya yang bersarung. "Dia ini berduri untuk melindungi diri. Mudah dirawat, tidak perlu sering disiram. Oh, dan lucu juga. Jung, kau pasti akan suka kaktus."

Seol mengatakannya dengan binaran ceria di matanya, membuat Jung yakin bahwa apa pun akan dia sukai jika Seol memintanya dengan sikap manis seperti ini.

Kantung tanahnya ia letakkan di dekat pot dan Jung mengambil dua sekop saat berkata tanpa tedeng aling-aling, "Mirip dengan seseorang."

"Hm?"

"Kaktus itu mirip seseorang."

Seol menatap matanya. "Mirip kau, tepatnya."

"Lho, kupikir malah lebih mirip dirimu. Durinya. Dan akarnya—"

"Wah." Seol pura-pura marah dengan berkacak pinggang. "Wah, kau barusan bilang aku berduri, ya?"

Jung tergelak. "Kalian sama-sama tangguh, maksudku."

"Hmp," Seol memajukan bibirnya, tapi Jung berani bilang wanita itu senang. "Menurutku masih mirip kamu."

"Mirip kita, kalau begitu."

Pekerjaan itu tidak sulit. Mereka menyekop tanah dan menaburkannya ke dalam pot. Kaktus kecil yang diambil Seol didirikan dan ditimbun. Dia berkata bahwa bila saatnya tiba, akan ada bunga kaktus di pucuk tanaman itu. Perhatian Jung terbagi antara mendengarkan penjelasan Seol dan membantu menyelipkan anak rambut wanita itu ke belakang telinganya agar tidak kotor.

Seol tampaknya mendapat ide, karena dia tiba-tiba menempelkan tanah ke lengan Jung.

"Apa—"

Seol tergelak. "Balas aku kalau bisa!"

Jung terbengong, tapi cengiran lebar tumbuh setelahnya. "Kau tahu aku tidak suka mengalah."

Kemudian, setelah sepuluh menit perang tanah, dua pot kaktus akhirnya berdiri senang di beranda.

.

* * *

 ** _(12:03)_**

Seol menengadah. Membaui aroma khas kayu dan daun-daun yang baru menyambut musim semi. Kalau tidak sedang mengemudikan sepeda, dia pasti akan berbaring saja di jalan dan melihat cahaya matahari menerobos kanopi dedaunan, tidur.

"Ah, sudah lama aku ingin melakukan ini."

Dia melihat ke samping dan mendapati Jung sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Apa?"

"Bersepeda. Di bawah lajur pohon pinus."

Seol terkekeh. Jung kadang bisa terlalu tidak tertebak. Jalan pikirannya, tindakannya. Tapi Seol suka kejutan. "Kau seharusnya bilang kalau menyukainya. Kita akan lakukan lebih sering."

Mereka masih mengayuh sepeda masing-masing dengan santai ketika Jung tiba-tiba mendekat dan mengacak rambut Seol dengan sebelah tangan memegang setir sepeda.

"Tahu tidak? Kalau denganmu, aku jadi mengerti. Bahagia tidak selamanya sulit dicari. Kadang hanya diperlukan sepeda dan siang teduh di tengah jalan."

"Benarkah?" Seol tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya. Juga detak jantungnya. "Mau bersepeda lagi minggu depan?"

Jung mengangguk. "Tapi, kita harus berburu piringan hitam sekarang."

"Sebegitu inginnya mendengar lagu itu?"

"Aku hanya suka mengoleksinya saja. Makan malam nanti akan kudengar denganmu. Ah, tapi, ini sudah siang. Apa kau lapar? Ada yang kau inginkan, Seol?"

"Hmm," Seol menyengir lebar, "ayo cari es krim."

Jung tidak bertanya saat Seol memesan dua porsi es krim jumbo untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia hanya menggelengkan kepala tidak percaya, sebelum ikut duduk di sebelah wanita itu di bangku taman. Sepeda mereka berada dalam jarak pandang, dan rasanya tidak ada yang bisa mengganggu siang yang tenang ini.

"Rencana spontan ternyata menyenangkan juga."

Jung menghabiskan es krimnya dengan cepat, terbeliak ketika menoleh ke samping. "Seol, es krimmu."

Seol makan tanpa kertas tadah, masih berusaha menghabiskan satu es krim stroberi besar saat es krim satunya meleleh di tangan sebelahnya. Dia menatap panik kepada Jung, yang menyibukkan diri dengan tertawa sambil berusaha mengelap sisa lelehan es di tangannya.

"He he. Caramu makan unik sekali."

Seraya menelan potongan terakhir, Seol meninju bahunya pelan, berkata defensif, "Terserah aku, dong."

Jung mencubit pipinya sebagai balasan. "Yakin mau ke pantai setelah ini?"

"Ya. Piringan hitamnya untuk nanti malam saja. Sore ini kita _harus_ ke pantai."

"Hm, sore?"

"Supaya tidak banyak orang."

Jung menyeringai. "Oh."

Seol meninju bahunya lagi, tapi dengan tawa kali ini. "Jangan berpikir macam-macam. Aku cuma mau menghabiskan liburan sehari dengan baik. Kapan lagi bisa begini? Ini toh hari istimewa."

"Baiklah, aku tidak mendebat. Tapi, masih ada beberapa jam lagi untuk itu." Jung menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Seol, lalu memejamkan mata. "Sebelum sore, mau jalan-jalan dengan sepeda?"

"Ke mana?"

"Tidak tahu. Berputar-putar saja. Kita tidak butuh tujuan."

Seol balas menyandarkan kepalanya ke kepala Jung. Bayang-bayang pohon membuat mereka ditutupi keteduhan, dan Seol mabuk oleh suara dedaun yang digesek angin. Benar juga. Mereka tidak pernah tahu tujuan. Keluar rencana pun bukan hal buruk. Seol tidak pernah tahu seperti apa akhir semua ini, tapi mereka hanya butuh mencoba.

"Oke, kalau begitu."

.

* * *

 ** _(16.44)_**

"Wah, keren. Lihat, lihat! Cuma ada jejak kaki kita berdua di sini."

Seol berlari kecil dan menjejakkan kakinya ke pasir lembap. Dia berlarian membuat pola atau hanya sekedar menciptakan bentuk aneh. Kadang ia berjongkok dan mengumpulkan bebatuan, membuat tangan Jung sebagai wadah cangkang kerang dadakan. Atau hanya terdiam menatap tepi laut dan meminta Jung berada di sampingnya.

"Sini, tangannya."

Seol menggenggam telapak tangan Jung. Tangan wanita itu kecil jika dibandingkan dengan tangannya. Tapi lebih hangat. Jung baru saja mengusapkan ibu jarinya pada tangan itu, saat Seol menariknya paksa untuk mengejar ombak.

"Lari! Lebih cepat, lebih cepat!"

Berkali-kali Jung tertawa. Berkali-kali pula ia bertanya-tanya. Semudah inikah merasakan senang? Hanya genggaman tangan biasa, menjahili Seol dan mencari kerang warna-warni? Hanya berjalan merangkul wanita ini, berselonjor menantang matahari senja dan bercakap tanpa topik yang pasti?

Jika iya, maka ternyata mudah sekali.

Seol mengeruk pasir kering dari sepatunya, menceritakan liburannya di pantai dengan Bora dan Euntaek beberapa tahun lalu. Bora yang begini, Euntaek yang begitu. Tertawa membuat lelucon tentang mereka berdua yang canggung dulu. "Dan lihat apa yang terjadi sekarang!"

Jung bercerita tentang liburan dan orang tua yang jarang ada untuknya. Tentang betapa kosong hidupnya dulu. Tentang dirinya yang aneh, menutup diri, tanpa teman. Berpikir bahwa tidak akan ada orang yang mau mendekatinya. Bahkan Seol pasti kabur jika tahu Jung yang sebenarnya. "Tapi, lihat apa yang terjadi sekarang."

Seol menguatkan genggamannya. "Aku tidak akan kabur. Ingat waktu di rumahmu malam itu? Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih banyak. Dan aku belum— _tidak_ akan berhenti."

"Kalau kau mengenalku sebanyak itu, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kau pikirkan tentangku."

"Aku juga." Seol menatapnya hati-hati. "Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang akan aku pikirkan, atau apa yang aku rasakan. Kalau boleh jujur, aku takut dengan masa depan.

"Tapi, Jung, aku akan selalu ada di sini. Bukankah kau juga selalu ada untukku?"

Jung tidak membalas tatapan Seol. Masih ada banyak hal yang berseliweran di pikirannya. Pertemuan mereka yang buruk, saling membenci, sama-sama mencurigai. Mereka sama, namun terlalu berbeda. Tapi sejauh yang dia tahu, dia hanya ingin bersama Seol.

Hanya itu.

"Ingat waktu kita bicara di kamarku dulu? Kita _selalu_ bisa memulai yang baru." Seol tersenyum kecil. "Semua ini bukan tentang perbedaan kita. Kalau kita merasakan hal yang sama, kenapa harus berpisah?"

Jung menatap lurus-lurus pada mata itu. Dia tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Seol, tapi ada bayangannya di mata itu. Dan ada bayangan Seol di matanya.

"Ya. Kau benar."

Seol memeluknya erat. Mengenyahkan angin laut dan kesepiannya. Dia masih wangi pinus bercampur es krim. Dan Jung menemukan sisi baru yang dia sukai darinya.

"Ayo, pulang."

Liburan. Langit jingga keemasan. Dan jejak kaki mereka di atas pasir tersapu ombak.

.

* * *

 ** _(19.15)_**

"Masakanmu lebih enak dari buatanku."

Setelah makan malam, Jung duduk santai di sofa ditemani alunan lagu dari piringan hitam. Seol baru saja selesai mencuci piring. Dia mengelap tangannya yang basah dengan celemek yang lalu dibukanya, tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Tentu saja. Aku bisa mengalahkanmu kalau berusaha."

"Benarkah? Dalam pelajaran juga?"

Seol berdiri di depan Jung, menghalanginya dari siaran televisi yang disunyikan. "Yup. Dalam pelajaran juga. Mau lomba denganku?"

"Kompetitif sekali."

Seol tertawa senang. "Kau bahkan kalah tadi saat perang tanah. Akui saja."

Jung mengerutkan alis, tapi matanya berbinar jenaka. "Yah, kau bisa menang, tapi … apa kau bisa menang melawan ini?"

Butuh sepersekian detik untuk Seol menyadari bahwa Jung menariknya dalam pelukan dan membuatnya terduduk di pangkuan lelaki itu. Dan butuh sepersekian detik pula untuknya berteriak malu campur kaget.

"Huwaaa! Jung, lepas!"

Panik. Dia malu dan panik. Lalu merasa bodoh karena panik. Tapi, Jung malah menjawabnya dengan tenang, "Ssh. Biarkan kita seperti ini untuk beberapa menit, ya?"

Seol merasa wajahnya memancarkan panas. Apa namanya? Radiasi? Pelukan Jung dari belakang bisa membuat jantungnya mendadak disfungsi. Dia tidak akan pernah terbiasa dengan tindakan Jung yang seperti ini. "Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya menyarankanmu untuk menutup mata dan mendengarkan musik."

Seol tersenyum. Dia menoleh ke belakang sedikit dan melihat Jung memejamkan matanya. "Tapi, aku tidak tahu lagu ini."

Jung membuka mata. Berpikir sejenak. "Tidak masalah." Dia bergeser ke samping sedikit untuk menggapai pulpen dari meja di samping sofa. "Sini, aku ingin menulis sesuatu."

"Hm? Di mana?"

"Di tanganmu."

Seol mengerutkan dahi, tapi tetap membiarkan Jung menggenggam tangannya. "Oh, apa?"

"Lirik lagunya. Supaya kau ingat."

Seol semakin bingung. "Kenapa?"

Jung menelengkan kepala. Senyumnya masih belum hilang dari wajahnya. "Tidak ada alasan khusus."

"Ah. Kau ingin balas dendam waktu aku menulisi tanganmu di kereta waktu itu." Seol mendengus, mengingat tulisan 'bodoh' yang dibuatnya di atas perban di tangan Jung ketika mereka pulang naik kereta untuk pertama kalinya. "Ayo, mengaku. Walaupun, yah, tidak mengaku juga tidak apa. Aku mengenal dirimu, tentu saja."

Jung tertawa lebar. "Kau lucu sekali."

"Ya, terima kasih. Tertawa saja sepuasmu."

Jung masih ingin tertawa, sebenarnya. Tapi, dia berhenti. Lalu memegang bahu Seol dari belakang, memajukan kepalanya hingga bisa melihat wajah Seol dari samping.

"Coba diam sebentar."

Dan Jung menciumnya lembut.

Kali ini Seol tidak menghindar atau berjengit. Dia menatap Jung. Hanya memandangnya, dan membiarkan kalimat Jung melingkupinya bagaikan sihir,

"Aku sangat, _sangat_ menyukaimu."

.

* * *

 ** _(23.13)_**

Langit-langit kamar Jung tersiram cahaya biru pucat dari luar jendela, dan mereka berdua, tanpa sadar, menatap bisu ke arah bayang-bayang tirai yang sesekali bergerak di antara cahaya itu.

Jung akhirnya buka suara. "Seol, sudah tidur?"

Terasa gelengan kepala di atas bantal. "Kenapa?"

"Coba katakan hal yang baru."

Seol menoleh. Dalam keremangan, dia bisa melihat Jung masih menatap langit-langit. "Aku mengalahkanmu dalam bidang memasak?"

"Mm. Bukan itu."

Seol mengerutkan alis, "Tapi itu benar. Apa kita akan liburan lagi bulan depan?"

"Salah."

"Hah?! Jadi, kita tidak liburan bulan depan?"

Jung mendenguskan tawa. "Bukan itu, Seol. Meskipun, memang iya, kita akan pergi ke mana pun liburan mendatang. Tapi Itu bukan sesuatu yang baru."

"Jadi apa?" kali ini Seol menghadap ke samping, mendekati Jung. Dia bisa mencium wangi _mint_ dari pasta gigi yang dipakai lelaki itu sebelum tidur. Menenangkan. "Apa yang baru?"

Jung mengikutinya, tidur menyamping dan mendapati mata cokelat Seol terkunci padanya. "Benar tidak tahu?"

Seol mengangguk.

Jung tersenyum kecil. Tangannya mencari tangan Seol, dan saat mendapatkannya, dia mengangkat tangan itu hingga mereka bisa melihatnya dalam cahaya biru. Ada dua berkas kilauan yang makin terang di antara gelap.

"Lihat. Ada yang baru di tangan kita."

Tawa Seol terpatul ke langit-langit setelahnya. "Maksudmu cincin ini?"

"Ya."

"Tapi, ini sudah dari kemarin."

"Ya. Meski rasanya terlalu lumrah untuk disadari."

Seol masih saja tertawa, dan Jung belum melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka. Cahaya biru masih menyebarkan redupnya di keremangan, dan dunia belum ingin berhenti membuat mereka jatuh cinta berkali-kali, lagi dan lagi, di antara perbedaan ini.

"Jung, ingat waktu itu? Waktu kau bilang akan meneruskan kuliah di luar negeri, dan macam-macam soal rencana masa depanmu?"

"Oh!" Jung mengangguk. "Waktu kau menciumku dengan mata berapi-api?"

"Hei!" Seol memukul pundaknya pelan, "Bukan yang itu! Yang sebelumnya, saat kau bicarakan akan bekerja pada perusahaan ayahmu. Ingat?"

"Iya."

"Padahal waktu itu tidak ada aku dalam rencana masa depanmu." Seol menggeleng kecil seraya menghela napas. "Kau tahu? Dulu rasanya sedih memikirkan itu. Dan sekarang kita seperti ini. Apa … apa aku sudah mengganggu masa depanmu?"

Jung tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Pikirannya tumpul. Sebagian karena keberadaan Seol yang membuatnya tidak ingin memikirkan apa-apa selain betapa cantik matanya di dalam keremangan, atau bahwa tangannya begitu pas saat menggenggam tangan Seol. Sebagian lain adalah dirinya yang masih tidak tahu apa semua ini sudah tepat. Tapi dia mengerti satu hal.

"Masa depan memang selalu berubah, Seol. Aku tidak terikat dengan rencana. Dan, sebenarnya, bukannya aku tidak memasukkanmu dalam apa-apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan."

Jung menangkupkan tangannya yang bebas untuk menyentuh wajah Seol. "Sebab kau bukan rencana, Seol. Kau adalah masa depan itu sendiri."

Di waktu yang lain, mungkin Seol akan terkikik dan memutuskan bahwa Jung hanya bercanda. Bahwa Jung berkata seperti itu hanya untuk menjaga perasaannya. Dia bukan siapa-siapa, bermimpi memiliki cerita hidup seperti ini pun tidak pernah. Tapi, ada sesuatu dari cara Jung menatapnya sekarang. Dan kenyataan bahwa masa depan memang akan selalu berubah.

Dia mengecup pipi Jung, seperti dulu, namun dengan lembut kini. "Aku dulu berpikir aku tidak akan bisa menggapai dirimu."

"Apa sekarang masih begitu?"

"Tidak," kekeh kecil. Seol menggenggam tangan Jung di pipinya. "Sebab, entah sejak kapan aku sudah mengerti dirimu."

Jung membalas senyumnya. "Hm. Bukan hal baru."

"Oh! Oh, iya, aku baru ingat!" Seol mengeratkan genggamannya. "Mau tahu hal baru?"

"Apa?"

"Besok dan seterusnya, aku akan membuatkanmu sarapan sebelum kita pergi bekerja."

Jung mendengus. "Kau yakin bisa bangun lebih pagi dariku?"

Seol balas mencibir, "Lihat saja nanti."

.

* * *

Pagi itu, Jung terbangun duluan.

Seol masih ada di sampingnya. Tertidur begitu pulas sampai Jung ingin menemaninya, bertemu di dalam mimpi sebentar lagi. Tapi, tidak. Ini sudah pagi dan akan gawat kalau dia sampai terlambat kerja di hari pertama setelah menikah. Dia memaksa duduk—

—lalu terhenti karena dua tangannya masih digenggam wanita ini.

Jung hampir meletuskan tawa. Kalau tiap pagi seperti ini, dia akan selalu telat tanpa diragukan lagi.

"Istriku."

Jadi, di sinilah ia. Menonton wajah Seol yang tidur, mendengar bunyi napasnya, dan tidak berusaha menahan diri untuk mencium puncak kepalanya lembut. Seandainya dia tidak pernah mengenal Seol dengan baik, Jung tidak yakin dia akan merasa sebahagia ini ketika bangun tidur. Atau merasa begitu frustrasi setiap kali mereka bertengkar. Atau merasa begitu lega ketika mereka berbaikan dan mencoba lagi.

Dalam hidupnya yang tidak bisa dibilang selalu bahagia, mengenal Seol adalah hal terbaik yang pernah terjadi. Dan dicintai olehnya adalah salah satu alasan Jung untuk bertahan selama ini.

Mereka akan mengobrol, saling berdebat, bertengkar, tertawa, mempertahankan prinsip, bercanda, saling berlomba. Mereka akan melakukan segalanya bukan karena mereka sama atau berbeda. Sederhana. Sebab Seol mengerti Jung sebaik lelaki itu mengerti Seol.

Dilepaskannya sebelah tangan untuk menyisir rambut Seol dengan jemari. Dan ia akhirnya menemukan tempat untuk pulang.

"Ya, ini istriku."


End file.
